Fairy Dusted
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Takes place during Season 4; Epi 4. My take on what should have happened with an adorably drunken Eric and Sookie. : **Warning** As with all my fics this is rated M for a reason. There will definitely be lots of smut and nekkid Eric in this fic! : :
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Dusted**

A fic by Jenna (Angel's Blue Eyed Girl)

Rating: What do you think? Like I write anything but M ;)

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They were all created by the magnificent Charlaine Harris and then brought to our TV's by Alan Ball and True Blood…

Setting: Based in Season 4: Episode 4: If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin? I use some cannon in this fic, and that dialogue isn't mine, but this fic is…

A/N: This fic is dedicated to Carly. TemptressKitten-17 for prompting me to write this and for being such a fantabulous friend. I love ya sweetie and I'm so thrilled I got you into the Viking! Lol! Did I mention I'm first in line to have his babies? ;) ;) :) But I promise not to wear him out so you can have your time with him too! Lol!

xoxo

Jen

**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**

**Sookie's House:**

Eric was crouched over Claudine, his fangs in her neck. He was moaning low and deep and Sookie knew it was so very wrong to find that sound exciting and more than a little hot. He dropped Claudine's body and the fairies' true form showed its hollow eyed face before the bright force of fairy dust exploded around them and burned the corpse away.

"You just killed my Fairy Godmother!" Sookie cried.

Eric raised his head, his sensual mouth was stained red, but his expression was so different than the typical Northman smirk that when he mumbled a hasty "sorry," Sookie honestly believed he meant it, but that still didn't help their situation.

"We're sittin' ducks out here if any of Claudine's friends show up," she told him, fidgeting as she glanced nervously towards her home. "Hurry, we need to get back to the house."

Eric made a little choking sound and fell forward to land smack dab on his far too handsome face. 'Oh sweet Jesus-Shepherd of Judea' Sookie thought as she ran towards him. "We're heading for the cubby," she said to his prone form, "you hear me?"

Sookie leaned down to poke at his shoulder. "Hey," she said and when he stirred, she backed away again, eyeing him warily.

Eric slowly got to his feet, weaving a bit. "Heeeyyy…" he said, flashing Sookie a toothy grin.

Sookie wasn't sure what was wrong with him. 'If I didn't know better I'd think he'd been nipping at some of Grand Pappy's special rot-gut!' she thought, backing away from him as he advanced forward, stumbling like a drunken sailor.

"More," he mumbled, leaning towards her.

"Quit it," she said, slapping his hand away before he could touch her.

"I want more," he said again, hunkering down so that they were almost eye to eye.

"Well, you can't have any more," Sookie said, backing up when his hands got a little too close to her chest. "There isn't anymore—you drank the whole fairy. And you're going to your room," she told him, holding her ground and refusing to let him intimidate her.

"I'll drink you…" he said and dipped his head.

Sookie gave a short cry when his fangs met her neck. "Eric, you can't, you'll kill me!"

That brought him up short and he frowned at her. "I would never hurt anyone as beautiful as you," he told her as if stunned she'd even suggest such a thing.

Sookie gulped. Lord, seeing him like this, so sweet and gentle, was doing things to her she hadn't expected. This side of him was something she'd only seen very, very briefly in Dallas, when Godrick greeted the sun. It suited Eric.

"Do you not you believe me?" he asked softly, staring at her intensely.

She nodded. "I do," she assured him and she did, because really, if Eric had ever wanted to kill her, he could have. Many, many times actually! She tried to get him to go back to the house, but Eric was in a playful mood again and zig-zagged around the yard like a crazy man.

He was almost gleeful and Sookie couldn't help but shake her head at his antics; that is until he snuck up behind her and pinched her butt.

"Hey!" she yelped, putting her hands back there to stop his groping. "Did you just grab my butt?"

He merely grinned, zipping around like a big, blond pinball and Sookie realized he was totally gonzo on the fairy blood.

"He's as drunk as a skunk," she muttered to herself, doing her best not to laugh as Eric drunkenly blurred to and fro, continuously speeding right up to her and getting grabby with her derriere. She smacked his hands away…again and he giggled, looking completely unrepentant. Sookie sighed, and kept a wary eye on him because while he was as playful as a danged puppy, she didn't want to lose sight of the fact that this pup could bite a heck of a lot harder than most.

He's still a predator, she told herself. "Eric," she called out to him. "It's almost sunrise, we need to get you back to your room."

He sped across the grass and skidded to a stop in front of her. "I'd rather go to your room…" he said, snaking his arm around her waist and tugging her to him so that she was pressed right up against his pale, hard flesh.

He towered above her, his hard planes hitting all her soft curves in just the right way and Sookie could feel every muscled inch of him. Her head spun. He was so hard…In that instant, when he rubbed against her like a huge fangy teddy bear, Sookie realized he was more dangerous to her piece of mind than she ever dreamed. Oh Lord! Now she didn't just have to worry about Eric's reactions—she had to worry about her own too!

She planted her hands on his chest and shoved. "None of that now," she scolded, slapping his hands away when he tried to grab her again. "I swear! You got more hands than an octopus tonight!"

He wagged his brows at her and his grin was positively indecent. He wriggled his fingers in her face. "Very skilled hands too…" Sookie rolled her eyes at that and he leaned down so that they were nose to nose, lips to lips. "Wanna see?" he purred.

Her heart raced and she put her hand over her chest as if that'd slow it down. Oh sweet Lord above, the man should have a warning label slapped on his forehead. Something that read, '_Warning: partaking in the Viking's charm may cause severe heart palpations!' _"No, I don't," she said instead, pulling her braid out of his hand when he started to play with it. "What I want is for you to get inside before we get into trouble. You just drained a fairy, Eric! We seriously need to get out of here!"

"Your wish is my command," he said before he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Sookie squealed like a stuck pig, squirming to get out of his grasp.

"Stop that," he said, giving her rear end a playful swat to quiet her down, much like the earlier teasing grabs he'd made upon her person. "This will be fun," he told her, stroking his hand along the curve of her derriere as if to apologize for smacking it just a second ago.

Sookie bit back the moan that wanted to burst forth at his sensual petting. Instead she tried to wriggle free again. "Eric put me down!" she demanded, slapping at his broad back. Unfortunately all that did was make her hands hurt. Lordy, was the man made of all muscle, or what?

He gave a ridiculous giggle in reply, one that sounded nothing like the Eric Northman she was used to and Sookie almost giggled in return he sounded so…naughty. Like a recalcitrant schoolboy.

"No," he told her, wrapping one arm around her flailing legs to hold her tight to his chest, while placing his other huge hand on her upturned butt, effectively holding her still . "You need to have more fun and that's what we're going to do tonight." And with those brash parting words he sped off into the woods with her still tossed across his shoulder like she was his plundered booty for the night!

When they finally stopped Sookie's single braid had almost come undone and she felt like she'd just taken a high speed trip in a convertible around a NASCAR racetrack! "Eric!" she yelled at him for what had to be the fiftieth time. "Put me down…now!"

And this time he did, quicker and in not in any way she'd have thought. Sookie suddenly felt herself falling as he tossed her off his shoulder. She sailed through the air with a startled gasp and a scream before plunging into the warm waters of the lake.

She came up sputtering and spitting water like a furious kitten. "God dammit, Eric! What the hell?"

He chuckled. Actually giggled is more like it. "I knew you'd look beautiful all wet…" he told her grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Sookie glared at him. He may find this situation hilarious, but she didn't. He'd just tossed her fully clothed into a lake. Her work shoes were soaked and now she'd have to wash them before starting her shift tomorrow. Nothing funny about it-nope, no way, no matter that he looked absolutely adorable at the moment. Her thoughts skidded to a halt—Eric Northman and adorable didn't belong in the same thought, much less, the same sentence. What the hell was happening to her?

He didn't answer, instead he simply pulled the loose sleeveless sweatshirt over his head and tossed it somewhere behind him on the bank. Sookie gulped when confronted with his perfect chest and lean belly. The line of muscles in his abdomen was utterly fascinating. Was there ever such a perfect specimen of manhood? Sweet Jesus, Shepherd of Judea, she was losing it, for sure! It was only when his hands went to the drawstring fastening of his shorts that she panicked. Oh no! She had no intention of getting the entire 'Northman experience' tonight! The string came undone and the long basketball shorts slipped lower on his lean hips, exposing the sexy line of his pubic bones. Sookie's mouth went dry and though her brain screamed at her to shut her eyes, for the life of her she couldn't seem to obey. He was like a decadent piece of chocolate—you knew one little taste would go straight to your thighs, yet you couldn't help yourself, you just had to have a taste. Her brain took that second to remind her of the danger of her situation and her eyes clenched shut, blocking out the far too perfect vision of half naked Eric Oh no-no-no-no-no! What was she thinking? Did she just think of him as perfect? Oh brother, this was bad…very, very bad!

"Wh-what the heck are y-you doing?" she finally spit out. And if she sounded accusing well, so be it—he was driving her crazy!

"Undressing," he said, and with that casual tone, her eyes snapped open to glare at him. Of course he was looking at her as if she were the crazy one here in this whole surreal situation. "I want to swim and swimming is much more enjoyable naked," he stated as if he was telling her fries went better with ketchup rather than ranch dressing! He gave her another of his silky smiles. "You would feel much better too if you did the same."

And with that he dropped his shorts and Sookie got her first 'real' look at Eric's gracious plenty. She'd seen it once in the basement of Fangtasia, but at that time she was angry with him, thinking he'd had something to do with Bill's kidnapping so she'd done her best to avoid looking, but now… Oh Good God! Her eyes practically popped from her head when it grew even larger before her very eyes, rising up proudly until it was practically waving at her. Oh my. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. He was huge and if she thought he was perfect before—well, now she knew! No wonder he was always smirking, as if he was superior to all men—he really was!

"Oh sweet Jesus," she whispered, watching his impressive erection sway as he sauntered into the water. Red flags went off in Sookie's head and she backed away from him, quickly trying to put as much distance between herself and the far too tempting naked vampire in front of her. "Eric, this is so not a good idea."

He tilted his head to the side and studied her. "Why?"

Sookie's mind gave her a thousand reasons at warp speed but none came from her mouth as she stared at his moonlit beauty standing there in front of her. This was not the cunning Eric Northman she was used to, though he was sexy beyond thought at times, his sheer arrogance at times was a turn off. Eric without his memories was just so open—almost innocent. Sookie swallowed hard and for the life of her she couldn't voice not even one of the thousands of reasons why this was not a good idea.

He smiled. "See," he told her, his voice a silky purr that sent shivers up her spine.

Sookie tried to tell herself it was the night air cooling on her wet body that made her nipples harden, but she was an honest woman, especially with herself and she knew her reaction was purely in response to the sexy hunk of naked Viking on display for her viewing pleasure. Oh boy, had she just said viewing pleasure? Well, she had to admit that she was definitely enjoying the show.

Lordy, what would Gran say now? Before she could answer that question to herself, he was standing before her. The water rode low on his hips and Sookie forced her eyes to stay trained on his face and not drift lower.

He ran a finger along her shoulder, tugging at the wet fabric of her tiny white Merlotte's uniform shirt. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable taking this off? I promise I won't touch you until you ask me to."

Sookie couldn't help but notice he didn't say 'unless' you ask me to. No, it was 'until' you ask me to. Her throat closed up and she felt like she was standing on a cliff. Should she or shouldn't she. Eric's fingers trailed down her arm, leaving goose-bumps in their wake and Sookie's body made the decision for her. She wanted him. Whether it was right or wrong, she wanted the 'Northman' experience and Sookie had never been afraid of going after what she wanted, she wasn't about to start now because the man she wanted also had the habit of pissing her off more than any other person she'd ever met!

She took a deep breath and jumped. Her dark eyes never left Eric's deep blue ones as she gripped the hem of her T-shirt in her hands and drew it over her head…

**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**

**Okay guys, there's the first part. This is going to be like a four parter…with the 'infamous' shower scene as the grand finale… Hope you enjoy it. Now if you'll just click that blue button and feed the musie beast cause then she feeds me and we all know how that goes, right? Right. Thanks for reading. :)

Jenna


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Dusted**

**A fic by: Jenna (Angel's Blue Eyed Girl)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, unfortunately.**

**Dedication: To Carly. I hope this does justice to the thought you had in your head hon when you prompted me to write this… Love ya, sweetie. **

**A/N: Wow, you guys, I have like 40+ reviews for this fic! I'm honored and thrilled you like the fic so much. Thank you all so much. I know it takes a minute to leave a comment and half the time you're eager to go and read more, but (let me tell you) giving the author a boost or telling them what you think is really inspiring to the muse. I really want to say thank you to all of you who did take the time to leave feedback and if you've alerted me or faved me thank you too. It really means a lot. :) :) :) **

**Okay now enough of me…on with the show, right?**

**xoxo**

**Jenna**

**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**

**Okay, part 2 begins right where we last left our fave couple:**

_She wanted him. Whether it was right or wrong, she wanted the 'Northman' experience and Sookie had never been afraid of going after what she wanted, she wasn't about to start now because the man she wanted also had the habit of pissing her off more than any other person she'd ever met! _

_She took a deep breath and jumped. Her dark eyes never left Eric's deep blue ones as she gripped the hem of her T-shirt in her hands and drew it over her head…_

****Part Two****

Once Sookie had made the decision to strip, Eric was all too happy to help. Low, sexy growls rumbled in his throat as he assisted in getting her naked. Quick as a flash, his hands were everywhere, undoing and unbuttoning before she even had a chance to decide whether she actually wanted to remove that particular item.

He went for her bra and Sookie grabbed one of his hands. "Wait!" she gasped.

This was going so fast. She was aware she'd fired the first salvo by taking her top off, but, oh boy, she was getting cold feet. What if this was a mistake? Just then her bra slipped, exposing top tops her breasts and she realized he'd unclipped it. How the heck had he done that with only one hand? Then again, he was over a thousand years old. She didn't even _want_ to try and guess how many women he'd undressed in all that time!

He slid the straps down her arms, his blue eyes openly ogling her as her breasts became completely available to his hungry gaze. His fangs clicked into place and if that dental erection hadn't let Sookie know how excited he was, the rigid length of his cock pulsing against her belly certainly gave her all the proof she needed.

"Perfect," he all but hummed; licking his lips and Sookie felt an answering throb between her thighs. Oh Lord, she was scared this was going to end badly for her, but she wanted him and Gran hadn't raised no coward!

He cupped her face, "så vacker," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

"Huh…?" she murmured against his lips.

"So beautiful," he clarified, taking her lips in a dominant kiss that rocked her world, had her toes curling into the soft sand under her feet and pretty much made up her mind for her.

Sookie let her body melt against his and that was all the encouragement Eric needed. His tongue swept into her mouth, tangling with hers, mating with it and possessing her mouth in a way she'd never experienced before. Like the Viking he was, Eric plundered and conquered her lips with his own, making her head spin wildly as she careened out of control into the mind-numbing, drugging deliciousness of his oh-so-experienced kiss. Finally, she broke free, gasping for breath, gripping his muscled biceps to keep from melting at his feet in a gooey pile of Sookie mush. She lifted trembling fingers to her lips, staring up into his handsome face with something akin to awe. No wonder all those fang-bangers lined up around the block for just a taste of the Viking. She'd always thought Bill was the most amazing kisser, but now, it was more than clear that he had nothing on Eric Northman. Good Lord! The man made kissing an art form!

"Wow!" she said before she could stop herself.

A cocky smirk formed on that talented mouth, curling one corner of his lips upwards. "Mmmm," he growled, "I would have to agree."

Now _that_ was a look Sookie was familiar with. Very Eric-like and she almost wanted to smack the smile right off his face, but then again, she figured he had a right to be arrogant, the man had literally nearly caused her to swoon with a simple kiss.

But quick as the arrogant smirk appeared, it was gone and the gleeful, naughty-boy-playing-hooky smile reappeared. He grabbed her hand. "Come," he said, dragging her deeper into the water, "let's play!"

Maybe it was the twinkle in his eyes; a seductive blend of devil and angelic innocence or maybe it was the way the moonlight highlighted his pale, muscular body, giving him an ethereal beauty or maybe it was simply her being ready to move on, whatever the case…just-like-that, Sookie was thoroughly enchanted all over again.

"Eric!" she squealed, a bubble of laughter bursting from her lips as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around and around telling her how beautiful the night was with her to enjoy it with.

Her head was spinning as he let her slide slowly down her body. Sookie's breath caught and held as she felt every inch of his desire pressing against her. He set her back on her feet and there was a long, sexually charged instant where their eyes met and held. Sookie raised her face for a kiss and before she knew what he was about, he playfully splashed her in the face with a handful of water.

"What the…?" she sputtered, totally unprepared for his lighthearted attack. He quickly back pedaled away from her, laughing with a gleeful mischievousness she'd never heard from him before. She wiped water out of her eyes, staring at him in shock.

"Oh! You're so gonna pay for that," she told him, her own laughter making her words sound not quite as threatening as she'd intended.

He backstroked away from her, but his white teeth flashed in the moonlight and Sookie knew he was grinning from ear to ear, quite proud of himself for catching her unawares. "Come and get me then," he called out.

"Oh, you say that now…Just wait 'till I get my hands on you…"

He stood, chuckled again and sent a wave of water her way with a single sweep of his arm. "Do not threaten me with a good time, sweet Sookie."

Another peel of laughter burst forth as she got into the game he'd started and splashed him back while slowly advancing on his position. Eric dived under the water and Sookie screamed as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She came up coughing. He laughed and bent down to steal a kiss before splashing her again and quickly retreating to a safe distance away from her. They played for some time with Sookie usually ending up on the losing end because of his vampire strength. When he sped halfway across the lake underwater before resurfacing, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a mock glare. "Well, now you're just cheatin'," she told him with a pout. "Usin' your vamp speed isn't fair, ya know?"

He flashed a broad smile and sped back over to her. He stood to his full height and turned his back on her. "Is this better? Or should I simply dunk myself? Would that please you?" he asked giving her a teasing little smirk over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at that, but she wasn't above taking advantage either. "Go ahead, talk all the trash you want, just wait till it's you with a mouthful of water," she told him, jumping him from behind and wrapping her legs around his waist. She pushed down on his broad shoulders and Eric went down. She chortled as she held him under the water, but as the seconds ticked by and he didn't try and resurface, Sookie started to get worried. What if she'd drowned him accidentally? It took all of a second for her to start to panic before it dawned on her he didn't need to breathe. She yanked him back up, rolling her eyes again when he simply grinned and spit a mouthful of water at her.

His eyes roamed her body heatedly as he said, "I do not mind a mouthful of water if the reward is having you wrapping your body around mine like that." He raised a brow. "Shall we do it again?" He held his arms out wide. "I would prefer you climb up me in this position," he told her, flirting outrageously.

Sookie simply shook her head. Sweet Jesus Shepherd of Judea, he was simply far too tempting… and up until that instant she had been totally unmindful of their state of undress. But now, the blue fire in his eyes reminded her instantly that she was dressed in nothing more than her panties while frolicking in the water with a very naked and, if the thing peeking out of the water at his waist was, what she thought it was, a very aroused Eric Northman.

Their eyes collided and Sookie couldn't fight her attraction to him anymore. She'd tried—she really had and had actually succeeded for a very long time, despite those damned sex dreams, but no more. She wanted him and she was going to have him.

Something in her expression must have told him of her intentions because when she took several steps forward, getting right up into his personal space, he froze, staring at her hungrily.

"Are we still playing our game?" he questioned huskily, his voice rough with rising lust.

Sookie shook her head. "How 'bout we do somethin' else now?" she said, boldly laying her hand on his chest and leaning in until the tips of her nipples brushed his upper belly. His eyes widened a bit at her forwardness and Sookie smiled. It was actually liberating to, for once, be the aggressor in their game of cat and mouse. She let her fingers slide down the rippling muscles of his chest and belly until they were dangerously close to his 'gracious plenty'.

Her eyes flashed with a dark fire and Eric was enthralled. He leaned into her touch like a big jungle cat, hungry for the petting she was giving. "I think I'm ready for somethin' a little more hands on than playin' tag," she all but purred, letting her eyes wander over his perfect physique. "Aren't you?"

He didn't answer since it didn't take Eric more than a heartbeat to get over his initial shock. His natural, innate sexuality kicked in and combined with his voracious desire for her, it took him even less time to have her crushed to his hard body. In the next instant his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her as if his very un-life depended on keeping their mouths connected. There was nothing simple about this kiss, it was all consuming and Sookie closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the wondrous sensations sweeping through her body.

His hands splayed across her back, running his nimble fingers up and down her spine to cup her ass and bring her even closer to his hard body. "Need you…" he moaned against her mouth. His hands slid around her hips and he gripped the edge of her plain-jane white panties. "These need to come…off," he panted and with nothing more than a flick of his wrist he tore them off her.

Sookie gasped, but that deep inner core of her sensual nature reveled in his lack of patience. He pulled her up his body and Sookie instinctively wrapped her thighs around his hips. The hard length of his penis rubbed against her center, causing delicious ripples of hot, wanton lust to shiver through her veins leaving goose-bumps in its wake.

"Eric, yes, oh sweet God, yes!" she moaned as he lowered his head and swirled his tongue around the turgid peak of her nipple. At the same time his fingers found her core and his thumb swirled around the distended nub of her clitoris. Sookie's head fell back and a low moan escaped her lips. Lord the man had magic hands as well as a magic tongue. She imagined him using both on her down there and how good he probably was at it too. Liquid heat raced through her body and she tucked that thought away for later, giving herself a mental reminder to allow him to show her if he was gifted in that area as she imagined.

"Can't wait…" he panted, flicking her other nipple with his tongue while thrusting against her, his cock hard, aching to possess her.

Sookie dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his head up so that she could look into his eyes. "Then don't," she answered, just as breathlessly.

His hands tightened on her hips and the head of his cock brushed against her labia. Sookie gave another soft gasp and her eyes snapped closed.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Now that sounded like an Eric thing to say. Even without his memories, he was a dominant male when it came to sex. Sookie's eyes fluttered open to meet the intense blue of his Nordic gaze.

His fangs were long and sharp, once again giving proof to his excitement. The tip of his cock slid between her folds to find her entrance. "I want to watch you as I make you mine," he told her, nipping at her bottom lip and drawing just the tiniest drop of blood.

He swept down to capture that drop, his loud moan at her taste only served to make her even more excited and she could only nod because coherent thought, much less speech was damned near impossible at that point. He surged forward and Sookie could only throw back her head in ecstasy, crying out in surprised wonder as he filled her completely. He was huge, stretching her to the brink, but his hands and mouth…oh sweet Jesus, the things he did with his hands and mouth as he waited for her to get accustomed to his size… It was amazing. Sinful was too tame a term. Decadent was closer…oh hell! The man was lethal and that was that!

Sookie whimpered, holding onto him for dear life as he pulled out a bit and pushed forward again. It was heavenly. Better than anything she'd ever experienced.

"Eric…" she whined, "please…faster…"

And then he started to move inside her, his rhythm slow and steady and it was sheer ecstasy. Every sure stroke of his long, thick cock inside her brought her closer and closer to the brink. His lips moved down her neck, nibbling and sucking, she'd have marks there tomorrow, but Sookie simply didn't care. The 'Northman Experience' was well worth whatever censure she would have to endure later.

He thrust in and out of her, his hips driving wildly, making Sookie whimper and cry at how wonderful he felt inside her. The water lapping at their bodies only added to the eroticism of the experience as his hands and tongue paid homage to her neck and nipples, biting and licking, pinching and soothing with gentle caresses until Sookie couldn't take it anymore. She gripped his face and brought it back to her neck. She needed to have_ all_ of him buried inside her!

"Bite me!" she practically demanded and Eric was not one to argue such an order. His cock plunged in and out of her willing body as his fangs sank home, breaking her flesh with utmost precision. This was no newbie drunk on his first woman; no Sookie could feel the difference. Eric's bite was strong, yet sure and sensual just like his lovemaking was. The intense pleasure of it easily overwhelmed the initial pain and it wasn't more than an instant before she was teetering on the edge as lightning bolts of electric pleasure sizzled through her veins. Her inner muscles clamped down on him and Sookie screamed his name in blissful relief as he catapulted her to the moon and back, giving her the most intensely erotic orgasm of her life.

Eric groaned as her blood changed with her orgasm. She was already spring and sunshine in a pretty blond package, but when she came…it was beyond bliss. He purred, his whole body vibrating with pleasure as he sipped her down. He raised his head and Sookie saw the same drugged look on his face as when he'd drained Claudine, yet she felt no fear, only lusty desire because she instinctively knew she could trust him. He licked her essence off his lips. "You taste magnificent. Like the sweetest ambrosia," he groaned and lowered his head again, biting down and once again showing her just how good a bite from a thousand year old vampire could be.

"Oh God!" Sookie panted, clutching at him like he was the last life jacket on a sinking ship. It was almost too good. He was so big and strong, his fangs and cock buried deeply inside her body. God, she could become addicted to this feeling. He hit a spot inside her that made her eyes bulge and her body immediately shuddered.

"Oh sweet Jesus! What was that?" she gasped.

He angled his hips and hit that sweet place again and again, the head of his cock butted against something in her belly that could only be described as insanely good. In a matter of seconds, the tension built again, Sookie's nails raked his back, clinging to him as she headed pell-mell towards the point of no return again.

Eric's thrusts became frantic and it was obvious he was near his completion. "Sookie…sweet lover," he panted against her neck as he sought his release.

"Eric-Eric-Eric!" she chanted, moving with him, head thrown back and whimpering his name like a prayer as her body coiled tighter and tighter. His hand moved between their driving bodies and he hit that spot inside her dead on at the same instant that his fingers found her clit again.

It was like holding a ride to a lightning bolt. The damn burst and her body exploded. "Oh sweet—unngghh…God!" Sookie cried in a toe curling climax that had her shouting Eric's name to the heavens and scratching at his back like a cat in heat as she came harder than she could ever remember in her life. In the throes of her intense feelings and pleasure, she buried her face in his neck and bit him…hard—hard enough to draw blood!

Eric snarled in agonized bliss, shouting her name as his body went rigid, shudders wracked him and Sookie bit him even harder. She was making primitive little sounds in the back of her throat, practically growling like a vamp herself as she willingly drank his essence down, only this time the taste of Eric's blood didn't turn her off. Oh no. Maybe it was the sex or maybe it was because her feelings for him were finally being explored, but whatever the reasoning, this time drinking his blood sent her soaring higher than she'd ever imagined possible. Her body felt light as a feather. It was like sky-diving without a parachute; flying and free falling simultaneously and so damned good she thought she might die from sheer euphoria. It was such a raw, sexual connection that Eric was roaring his release in a matter of seconds and Sookie was right there too, riding the wave rapture until it crested on a joyous symphony of shivering release. Sapping her body of strength and leaving her weak as a newborn kitten. She'd never felt so high or so exhausted.

They stared into each others' eyes, panting and out of breath, which was funny since one of them didn't actually need to breathe. Words were unnecessary. What had just happened between them transpired speech. It was magical and Eric may only be her second lover, but instinctually she knew she'd never experience anything even close to that again, unless it was with her Viking.

He clutched her to his chest and buried his face in her neck. "Thank you..." he whispered.

Sookie leaned back, a weak, but utterly pleased smile on her face. "For what?" She stroked his cheek. "I think I should be thanking you."

"No." He shook his head. "I don't know how, but I know I've never felt anything like that in my life and now, thanks to you, I know what it feels like to love…"

Sookie's throat closed and in that second she knew she was in love with him. "Eric…" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

It was supposed to be a sweet, gentle kiss, but the passion between them roared back to life and it wasn't until another half hour or so that Sookie and Eric finally made their way out of the water and then it wasn't until later as she lay curled in the arms of her Viking lover that Sookie realized something that had always bugged her about the arrogant Mr. Northman. A slow smile curled her lush lips upward as she sat up on her elbow and stared down at him.

Eric raised a brow at the sassy expression on her face. "Mmm, I'm not sure I want to know why you're looking at me like that," he said, but his smile was relaxed, sated and Sookie's grin only broadened in response.

She ran her thumb along his full bottom lip, inhaling a bit sharply as he sucked the digit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She pulled her thumb back. It was simply too hard to think, much less talk with him doing that. "Well, I was just thinkin' that now I can honestly say I know what all the fuss about."

He frowned. "Fuss? What fuss are you talking about?"

Sookie went on teasingly, her eyes dancing with mischief and pleasure as she traced circles around his hardened nipple. "Oh, you know…the fuss…like why all those fang-bangers line up for a glimpse of the one and only Eric Northman…"

He sighed. "I do not remember any of this…"

"Oh your mind may not, but your body sure does."

He sat up. "Does this make you angry…that I have been with these other women because-?"

Sookie put a hand over his mouth. "Maybe at first, but…" she paused and then admitted, "not anymore. I'm just gonna consider them practice. Practice for you to make it perfect for us, because that's what that was…" She leaned down and brushed a tender kiss across his lips. "It was perfect."

Eric grinned. "Well, if being with other women pleases you I can—"

"Don't even think of it!" she snapped, slapping his chest, maybe even a bit harder than she intended, but of course, being the huge Viking vamp that he was he didn't even flinch.

Eric pulled her into his arms, rolling over onto his back and taking her with him until she was lying across his naked body. His eyes were clear and crystal blue as he said, "I would not dream of it. There is only one woman I want and you are right here. Why would I want anyone else when the closest thing I've felt to heaven and sunshine lies in my arms right now?"

Sookie swallowed hard. Lord, he should write poetry with lines like that, but what would happen when he got his memory back? Would he still feel the same? Sookie knew she was falling hard and fast and it scared the hell out of her.

"Well…" her throat closed and her words choked off. He was so beautiful. So perfect and she knew without a doubt if he rejected her when or if, he got his memories back—she'd be devastated. It would be worse than Bill's betrayal.

"Sookie, what is it, lover?" he asked quietly, stroking her face. His innocent, loving blue eyes were so earnest it almost broke her heart then and there.

"Nothing," she murmured. He started to protest, but she hushed him with a kiss. She couldn't even begin to think about him getting his memory back and leaving her so she drowned out the nagging thought with his kiss.

As if reading her mind, Eric didn't press the issue, instead he simply kissed her back, letting her know with more than words that he loved her and Sookie allowed herself to be swept up and away in his passion as once again Eric reminded her in vivid detail what all the fuss was about, Eric Northman, bad-ass vampire Sherriff was not only a spectacular lover, but he was also a romantic when he wanted to be…

_**The End of part two… Next scene: The morning after with Eric waking up in the sunshine…**_

_**(Mind you—now he's had Claudine and Sookie's blood—so my scene will be much longer than the shows') ;) Lots of smut, people…**_

_**Okay, now click that little blue button and feed musie so she feeds me and together we can make that shower scene (hopefully) as hot (and if not hotter-at least naughtier) than CH did in book four! :) :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Dusted**

A fic by: Jenna

Rating: I think you know. I write very naughty stuff. :)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em, just like to take em out and play with em. I'd love to keep Eric, but AB and CH won't let me!

A/N: To Carly; you inspire my musie sweetie. Thanks for being my bud and such a gifted writer too. :)

A/N 2: Wow, I'm so thrilled at the response this fic is getting. Thank you to all of you who take the time to R&R. I want to try and get replies out, but I'm working on three different fics right now so please understand if I'm slow on doing that. I think you'd all would prefer a new chappie anyhow, right?

Hope so, cause here it is...Now, enough of me…on with the show.

xoxo

Jenna

**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**

**Part 3**

**The next morning:**

The sun was shining when Sookie blinked open her eyes, trying to figure out just exactly where she was. She wasn't in her bed, of that she was sure of. Tiredly, she rolled onto her side, brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes as she surveyed her location. She was naked and lying in the grass as bright rays of sunshine beamed down on her through the shade of the trees above her. It was so peaceful and her body ached in so many delicious ways that Sookie loathed to fully awake and break the spell that surrounded her. She felt more relaxed than she had in…well, forever, but why was she outside again?

All at once last night came rushing back. "Eric!" she gasped, bolting upright into a sitting position and scanned the glade for a glimpse of a certain tall blond vampire. "Oh no…" she whispered, beginning to panic when she didn't see him anywhere. Her heartbeat went into triple-time-overdrive and her stomach churned. He was gone. She got to her knees, clutching his sweatshirt to her chest as she continued to search the surrounding area for the Viking that had rocked her world the night before. "Please don't let him be all burned up like a crispy critter!" she muttered out loud, willing her heart to slow down before it simply exploded in her chest.

She heard splashing to her right and her eyes flew to the lake where, to her utter relief, she found Eric. He was lounging on his back, frolicking in the water like an otter. _Thank you sweet-baby-Jesus! I swear that man will be the death of me yet!_ The tension eased from her body as, from her vantage point, Sookie could see his body just as perfect as ever. Flashes of just_ how _perfect he was and how perfect he felt inside her assailed her mind and this time when Sookie's heart began to race—it wasn't out of fear.

As if sensing her perusal, his head turned her way and a brilliant smile lit up his handsome Nordic features. "Ahh, Sleeping Beauty has arisen," he said, flipping over and paddling closer to where she sat. "Are you coming in?"

His blonde hair was slicked back and water cascaded down his sculpted chest and rippling abdominal muscles. Sookie had never been envious of a drop of water before, but she was now. He looked drop-dead gorgeous and happier than she'd ever seen him. When she didn't answer he suddenly leaped to his feet, sending water flying off him in every direction as he waved his arms at her. "Sookie, it's amazing!" he exclaimed, blue eyes sparkling. He waved his hands to her in invitation. "Come in. Come play with me."

It was a more than tempting invitation, but the sun was up and Sookie was worried. He couldn't stay out here like that forever. Just how long did Fairy blood last anyhow? She put his sleeveless sweatshirt on so that most of her body was covered and waded into the shallow end of the lake. He frowned at her getting dressed, but Sookie was more interested in getting him to safety than 'playing' with him at this point. "Eric, c'mon out of that water now. The sun's up and we need to get home…"

He took a few steps towards her and his seemingly perpetual erection came into view. "But I do not want to go inside. I want to play with you in the sunshine." Before she could move he was standing before her all six foot five inches of wet, naked Viking. Sookie didn't even have time to dig in her heels before he had her by the hand and was dragging her out into the lake. "Come, it is a beautiful day and we have time to play."

Sookie rolled her eyes, but he was too strong to physically force her will upon. "Eric..." she started again, but he cut her off.

"I am Aegir; the Norse God of the Sea and you are Ran; my Goddess…" he told her swinging her into his embrace with a wolfish, yet playful grin.

"Eric!" she gasped, "Put me down! There could be alligators out here, you crazy Viking. Let's just go home before one comes along and bites off your..." she paused, cheeks reddening, "you know what."

He laughed and leaned down to (unbelievably) rub his nose against hers in an adorable parody of Eskimo kiss. He gave her that naughty school-boy smile again and Sookie's heart fluttered. "You did not seem so worried last night. As a matter of fact, you were quite pleased to be naked in the water with me then." He paused and let his lips hover over hers for a fraction of a second, still holding her in his embrace. Sookie couldn't tear her gaze away as he brushed his lips with hers. It was soft as a dove's wing and just-like-that her insides melted. He raised his head and smirked. "And if one is foolish enough to attack me, then I will slay the sea-monster! Nothing will hurt you, my lover. I will not allow it," he murmured against her mouth before taking her lips in a kiss that sent Sookie's pulse orbiting into the stratosphere.

Sookie moaned softly as his amazingly soft tongue slipped into her mouth to tangle against hers. Good Lord, help her. She really wanted to resist. Wanted to make sure he was safe before continuing this, but he was kissing her and it was so, so good…

She gave up her argument and looped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with a hunger that had only gotten worse since last night. The kissing went on and on and Eric's skillful hands roamed her body, finding with ease the places that he'd discovered make her crazy with lusty yearning. He growled and pulled her flush against his body as his hand trailed down her back to cup her ass and bring her into close contact with that part of him that had taken her to the moon and back so many times last night. It was as if their passion only flared hotter each time they gave in to it. Her body ached. The secret place between her legs pulsed with every stroke of his tongue and she throbbed with need, skin tingling wherever he touched. It was like he'd unleashed an inferno of desire inside her until Sookie was sure she was going to simply combust and burn just as hotly as he could if they didn't take this inside.

She finally managed to gather her wits about her to gasp, "Eric we can't! I know you're still high on Fairy blood, but seriously…we're pushing our luck here. Let's just get home where you're safe."

She tried to disentangle herself from his embrace, but he held her still. "But then I would have to leave the sun," he said, giving her a pout that would make a three year old proud. He raised his face to the sky. "Look at me; do I not look happy, healthy and fine?"

Heat flamed her cheeks as she took note of just how fine he was. Healthy and definitely happy too, if the size of his erection was any proof. She raised her gaze to his face and blushed even further she met his gorgeous blue eyes. Oh boy. She could get lost in those eyes. He was staring at her so intently, like she was the most delicious snack ever and she supposed, when it came right down to it, she was, being part Fae and all.

He leaned down and gave her another kiss, one that had Sookie forgetting her own name, much less her worries. Like the Viking she called him, he conquered her inhibitions until the only thing Sookie wanted to do was climb aboard his great 'dragon-prow' and let him do what he wanted with her.

He pulled back and flashed that amazing smile again. "I have not even had the chance to wish you a good morning…" he murmured.

Sookie clung to his broad shoulders, flustered and aching in ways she hadn't known existed until Eric. "G-good morning," she breathed, her own smile breaking forth until she was grinning from ear to ear too.

He took a lock of her hair between his thumb and index finger and rubbed the silken texture of it gently. "I knew you would look spectacular in the sunshine." His Nordic gaze roamed her face. "This morning when I awoke with you in my arms, I watched you while you were sleeping and all I could think was how you glow like ripe honey and how much I missed that taste." Sookie swallowed hard, knees wobbling.

Funny, but had he told her he'd watched her sleep only a week ago, it would have pissed her off to no end, but now, it lit a fire in her belly that Sookie feared would never be extinguished.

His thumb brushed her lip. "I wanted to wake you up with a kiss. I wanted to taste you again because you are better than anything I remember from being human," he murmured huskily. "I want to make love to you in the sun…to feel it on my face as I'm inside you. To watch your face in the light of day as I fill you—make you mine."

Sweet Jesus-Shepherd of Judea when he said things like that it made her think of a 'happily-ever-after' with him and that terrified her to no end because one day he would get his memory back and what then…? Would the 'old' Eric be horrified at all the things he'd said to her? Sookie could only pray not. She was well and truly falling for him and if he turned all cold and distant after everything they'd shared, well, that was a heartbreak that'd make Bill's betrayal look like a bad-case of 'puppy-love' gone wrong.

Taking her silence as agreement, he leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers. She moaned softly and let him slide the sweatshirt off her shoulders. He tossed it aside and Sookie couldn't have cared less at that point where it landed. She buried her fingers in his hair as they kissed and he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her body as close to his as he could get without actually being inside the same skin!

Several deep kisses later, Sookie's head was spinning when he finally pulled back and gave her that sweet, sexy smile of his. "I am glad you do not wish to go home yet," he told her, stroking his thumb down her flushed cheek. "You are so beautiful, not even the sunshine matches your radiance."

Oh my! Sookie swallowed hard, trying to keep her wits about her and not melt at his feet like a school-girl, but when he said things like that—it was real hard not to.

Well, maybe not because really, what girl _didn't_ want to hear they were as radiant as the sun?

His hands moved to capture her breasts and Sookie felt something else that was real hard butting up against her belly. Shivers raced up her spine. He was so hard, but so soft—like velvet covered steel and she wanted him. It simply didn't matter anymore that they were in the dangerous sunshine or that she was still sore form the many bouts of lovemaking they'd indulged in previously. Being with him could possibly be a bit painful, but she didn't care. It was well worth it for the definite promise of the pleasure he could give. Eric's fingers slid between her folds, stroking her gently before finding her clitoris and swirling a thumb around the distended nub of nerves. He was so good at that, Sookie's head tipped back, a low moan bursting from her lips and in that moment the world could have been exploding around them and Sookie wouldn't have cared nor could she have garnered even the tiniest desire to refuse him anything he wanted anymore.

Eager to be inside her, he lifted her by the hips, raising her body to the height he desired. His jaw was tight and his fangs had clicked down. Sookie wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands clutched at his shoulders, holding on for dear life as she felt the head of his penis at her opening. He growled softly and her eyes closed as he pressed inside.

"Watch me, Sookie," he whispered. "Let me see your eyes as I make you mine in the sunshine."

He pushed a bit deeper and Sookie never broke eye contact, no matter how good it felt, no matter how her instinctual reaction to such intimacy was to look away, she forced her eyes to remain open and glued to his. And it was magical. The light from the sun danced upon his face and hair, lighting up the glittering depths of his cerulean eyes as they darkened with his rising lust.

Sookie was sure she'd never seen anything more beautiful.

He allowed her a few seconds to become accustomed to him before surging forward to claim her again completely. In that instant his eyes burned into hers and his hands tightened on her hips almost painfully. "Mine," he muttered and if Sookie noticed how very, very close to pre-spelled Eric that sounded, she was far too lost in the magnificent joy-ride her Viking was giving her to give it a second thought.

"Yes-oh Eric!" she cried as he buried the long, rigid length of his cock deep inside her again and again, taking her higher and higher as he moved inside her with a deep, powerful rhythm that quickly had her standing on the precipice of Nirvana.

He walked them to the shallow end of the lake with her wrapped around him like a second skin. When the water was at his thighs, he stopped. "I want to see," he said by way of explanation before his gaze drifted down to where they were joined so intimately. He hissed in a sharp breath, fangs glittering white in the sun as he focused on watching his cock slide in and out of her body. "Finally," he growled softly, lowering his head to her neck, and nuzzling the soft skin there. His next words were barely above a rough whisper. "I have waited so fucking long for you to yield to me, sweet Sookie."

His fangs sank into the butter soft flesh of her neck and Sookie shouted his name again as she was tossed headlong into the blinding, whirling chasm of sheer ecstasy. Every nerve ending sizzled with electric fire. Bright white lights flashed behind her eyelids and she was briefly aware that Eric was groaning her name and flooding her body with his essence as he tumbled after her into orgasm.

For several earth-shattering seconds they raced across the heavens together, until finally coming back to reality and when it did, it was nearly as earth-shattering as the climax when something he'd said hit her like a ton of bricks and her eyes shot up to meet his far-too-satisfied smile.

"And just how long is a long time, Eric? Just this week or are we talking years that you remember?"

**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**

Okay, everyone, yeah, I know it was rotten to leave it there, but I'm trying to update this quickly and I'm working on the last part now. FYI: that'll have the shower scene in it. *yummy*

****Reviews are comfort food for the musie you guys, so be kind and let me know what you think. :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fairy Dusted _

_A fic by Jenna_

_Rating: If you don't know by now, then you shouldn't be reading this! Lol!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately, but if I could *own* Eric—for even just an hour, I'd be a happy-__**happy**__ woman!_

_A/N: To Carly: My friend and inspiration for this fic…you are simply such a good friend; I value every chat we have sweetie. Thanks. :)_

_A/N2: I can't tell you how much the reviews for this fic have made me feel. R/L sometimes comes up and kicks ya in the *a$$* yet all your responses, comments and feedback gave me the warm fuzzies! :) :) Thank you...so much! I swear every little comment inspires the 'beast' I call "Musie" so I want to make sure I let you know how much I appreciate you all for taking the time to leave feedback. I know sometimes you just don't want to stop and click that button, but it makes a difference to the author of any fic you're reading. So do it. Seriously, every single writer just giggles and laughs when they read their reviews. It makes a difference. Trust me..._

_Now…I know I promised this by Sunday, *but* R/L and musie had other plans…this fic has changed a bit from my original plan, but as I went over and over this chappie trying to figure out where I went wrong, I decided I liked it as it was, so I left it. I hope you do too._

_Now enough from me…on with the show, right?_

**_BTW: There a a few shout outs I simply have to add here. One is to Cageyspice. She's a total sweetie and if you have not read her fic 'True Love' you simply have to. It's a tongue in cheek play on TB and it's fantabulous! She also has a couple of one shots that are sassy and totally amazing! Also, Ciara2531 is a fave author of mine since I read her Damon/Elena TVD fics. Seriously people, this woman can write a fic like no one else. She's amazing and her fic 'Make the call' looks like it's going to be another brilliant piece of work for her. Okay and I have to give kudos to another brilliant piece of deliciousness; this shout out goes to GGO aka G's 'You Belong to Me' Let me just say her fic is nummilicious and her smut and writing just get better and better with each chappie. _**

**_Truly, all three of these women are a *must read* if you're looking for some fantastic E/S fics..._**

_Okay, now seriously, enough of me...right? lol! :)_

_xoxo _

_Jenna_

**E&E**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**

**Chappie 4**

**The Lake:**

Sookie was enraged, hissing and spitting like a cat that had just had its tail yanked. "How long?" she demanded again, jabbing him in the chest.

For a split second, Eric debated playing dumb, however since he'd never outright lied to her, he didn't want to start now. Plus, he simply couldn't quite tamp down the satisfaction he felt at finally possessing her and the smirk that came along with it. He could see her fuse lighting up and managed to wipe that 'cat-that-_finally_-ate-the-canary' grin off his face long enough to admit the truth without coming off as a complete asshole. Arrogance and manipulation had never gotten him anywhere with Sookie. She responded far better to simple honesty.

He took a deep breath and decided to give it a shot. "Sookie," he began, speaking calmly because it was no secret that she had a temper as well as a stubborn streak as wide as the Mississippi River. "I have not been playing with you. I give you my word. My memory returned this morning…when I awoke to find you in my arms."

Sookie's eyes widened at hearing him admit it. Her body froze and a wave of emotions washed over her. Some were relief and happiness that he wasn't lost anymore. After all, she'd wanted this for him, but as it dawned on her that she'd just had wild, passionate (primal) sex with Eric Northman; Sheriff of Area 5—not the sweet amnesiac vampire she'd been babysitting for the last few weeks, the deeper and darker emotions hit and she saw red.

"Your word?" She snorted, giving him her 'crazy-Sookie' smile and laughing without real humor. "Ha! Yeah, as if that actually meant somethin' you-big freaking jerk!" She was so angry she could almost stake him herself at this point. "Arrgh!" she growled and shoved him away from her. He grabbed her arm when she turned to leave and her back almost arched in fury and her claws came out full force. She slapped him across the face—hard. "Don't you dare fucking touch me!" she snarled, yanking her arm away at the same time. Eric's hand went to his face. It stung for a second before the pain faded, but Sookie's fury raged on. Her chest heaved and her brown eyes shot daggers at him. "I trusted you! I thought you said you'd never lie to me like Bill did, but here you are nothin' but a big-fat-freakin' liar!" She bit her lower lip and her words became ragged as she battled the urge to cry, "Twistin' the truth to get in my damned pants!" She lifted that stubborn little chin and Eric winced at all the pain behind the courage and anger. "You're an asshole, Eric! And I want you to get your shit out of my house and outta my life!"

"I did not lie to you, Sookie," he replied, keeping his voice calm as he tried to reason with her. Only the tightening in his jaw gave away the fact that he was upset. "When did you ask me if I remembered? I don't recall us having the conversation. I simply asked you to come and play with me…" He paused and his sexy voice lowered an octave. "And you did. No lying involved."

Sookie's shoulders stiffened and she almost smacked him again just for that comment, but she managed to reign in her temper. Hitting him again would only hurt her hand. "Lying by omission is still a lie, Eric," she said stiffly.

"Sookie…" he began again, attempting to placate her, but she'd heard enough.

"No!" she interrupted. "I don't wanna hear any more of your bullshit! You're still manipulating me and I'm sick and tired of all you vampires makin' decisions for me like I'm some kind of pet or a moron!" she yelled.

"I did not make any decisions for you," he responded, "you made that decision for yourself last night."

Her lower lip quivered for just an instant before her spine stiffened. She met his eyes head on as she said, "Yes, you did. You didn't give me the chance to say yes to you…instead you kept the truth from me…just like you always do."

For once Eric had no witty comeback. Fuck! She was seriously hurt and beyond pissed at him. He should have just told her dammit!

Sookie _was_ beyond furious, but as angry as she was, she was also heartbroken. She'd let her heart get attached despite her Gran's warning that his love was temporary.

_Damned stupid Viking and his mind games!_

Tears prickled her eyes, yet she refused to let him see her cry. She gave him one last withering stare before she spun on her heel and made her way to the bank, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between herself and the cause of her heartache. "I should've known…" she muttered to herself, knowing full well that Eric could easily hear her though. "Once a jerk-always a jerk!"

Sookie kept her shoulders squared as she waded out of the water. She could almost hear her Gran's soft drawl; _"Keep your head up, Sookie. Southern women never get so upset that we forget our manners…"_ And although she was glaringly mindful of her nakedness and the fact that he was watching her every move intently, she kept the tears at bay as she searched the grassy area for her clothes. He called her name again; frustration evident in his voice, but Sookie ignored him and started to pull on her dirty clothes with as much dignity as she could muster.

Eric watched her dress with a heavy ache in his chest. He cursed under his breath at how badly he'd handled her—yet again! Why the hell did every bit of his legendary finesse with women seem to disappear whenever he was in her company? He was so angry at himself and how the morning was turning out that he didn't notice the first singes of his flesh until it actually started to smolder and smoke. He knew he had better get his ass out of the sun before he turned into six foot five inches of burnt vampire!

"Uh…Sookie…" he said softly, wading towards her, "I don't feel so good."

"Good!" she snapped, not even sparing Eric a glance as she tugged her shirt over her head. "You should!" she said as she slipped her feet into her shoes. She bent down to tie them. "I hope you feel like warmed over dog crap, because I sure as hell know I do!"

"No," he replied, pausing at waist deep water, as he pondered his choices. She was seriously angry with him and flaunting his naked body at this point might not be the best idea, but on the other hand—he needed to get out of the sun and pronto!

"No, I mean the sun, Sookie…it's starting to burn."

Fully dressed now, Sookie gasped as his words hit home. She snatched up his clothes and rushed to the edge of the bank. "Then what're you standing there for? Get your ass out of the water, Eric!" He almost smiled at how fast she'd gone from furious little kitten to protective mama bear. Sookie tapped her foot, fidgeting in her worry over his well being. When he didn't immediately hustle out of danger she gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes dramatically as she said, "Cheese and Rice, Eric! It's not like I haven't seen your 'gracious plenty' before and since I _know_ you're not shy—what the hell's takin' you so long? Hurry up!"

He chuckled then, a low husky rumble that sent shivers up Sookie's spine and tingles to other places, ones she refused to acknowledge, at least not when she was still so mad at him.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a far too sweet smile on his face to suit Sookie while exiting the water with the sensual, yet lethal grace of a lion.

She did her best to avert her gaze, but his masculine beauty became exposed to her and…_Sweet baby Jesus and all the Saints above—he sure was pretty! _She couldn't help it. She stared. Spellbound; like the Impala caught in the penetrating gaze of a predator, Sookie found she was simply unable to tear her eyes away from the magnificent creature that was Eric Northman.

"Lord, help me," she whispered when the golden wet curls at his groin came into view. She knew what would come next and licked her lips in resigned anticipation. She knew she should lookm away, but his package was so worth the look-see. Lord help her! She couldn't seem to keep her mind out of the gutter. And it certainly didn't help that she was now very intimately attuned to just how good that body could make hers feel either. She tossed his clothes to him and _finally_ managed to snap her eyes shut. "Here," she said, praying that it wasn't really _her_ voice that had just sounded so damned husky and...aroused.

Eric managed not to smirk as he caught the clothes she threw at him. Her reaction was all he could hope for. If she still ached for him the same way he ached for her, then he could fix this.

He thanked her quietly as he dressed. Sookie cracked open one eye…to make sure he was safe, she told herself and not—definitely not to admire the ripple of his muscles as he got dressed.

A hissing sound caught her attention and both eyes opened wide. She gasped when she saw the discoloration on his chest and shoulders. His skin was blistering. "Eric, you're burning!" she cried, quickly helping him into the sweatshirt and fumbling with the zipper as she hastened to get him out of the deadly rays of the sun.

Eric tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Touching her was almost worth the pain of the sun at this point, but he did need to get to safety and soon. Her big brown eyes stared up at him, glittering with decadent emotion like twin pools of dark chocolate.

"Eric, you need to scoot," she whispered raggedly, her heart racing.

He almost chuckled. He'd never 'scooted' anywhere! Instead he said, "Yes, I know need to get inside. May I go to your house still?" He hoped she'd see he was giving her a choice in the matter instead of demanding to use his cubby as he wanted.

His question hung between them for all of a second before Sookie nodded. "Of course," she told him taking off her jacket and reaching up to put it over his head. "Now hurry. Head for home, I'll be right behind you."

She'd said 'home' so easily, it gave Eric further hope. He allowed a brief smile to flicker across his face before he shot up into the air, flying for Sookie's house and safety.

Sookie's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged as he pulled his Superman routine on her and flew away like a bat out of hell. She'd seen him hovering in midair before, but nothing like this. A small giggle burst forth as the 'faster than a speeding bullet—more powerful than a locomotive—able to leap tall buildings in a single bound…' monologue went through her head, "Oh my…" she said in awe watching him until he was just a tiny blip in the sky, "he really can fly."

When he was out of her sight completely, she shook off her stupor and bolted into the woods, taking the quickest route back to him and her house.

**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**E&S**

Eric had some time to think and plan his strategy before Sookie got home. Once he was out of the sun-the fairy blood still running hot in his veins healed him, but he still took a quick shower to rinse off the smell of burning flesh. Once he was clean and dressed, he went back downstairs to pace the living room like a caged tiger while waiting for Sookie to return. He wanted to make several calls and check on what had transpired with those damned witches since he disappeared, but he held off. Pam was certainly taking her rest for the day and he didn't trust any one else. And there was no way in hell he wanted King Bill to know where he was just yet. At that, he snorted. King Bill! What a colossal fucking joke that was!

How that little piss-ant had become King still boggled the older vampire's mind. Bill should've been shipped off to Peru or somewhere like that, not given a damned title for all his lies and half truths. Granted, Eric didn't want the job, but still…the blonde vampire shook his head in amazement.

Bill Compton was nothing more than a waste of space and the lesser vampire certainly didn't deserve a woman like Sookie. Hell, he'd planned on turning her over to Sophie-Anne for fucks sakes! Eric felt like he was in some kind of twisted TV melodrama where a ridiculous little man was pulling the strings to make sure Bill Compton (conniving fool and general moron) was turned into some kind of fucking star-crossed tragic hero, while _he_ was perceived as the bad-guy!

What the fuck! In what bizarre world did Bill Compton deserve to be King?

It made absolutely no sense and the fact that Sookie wanted to rake _him_ across the coals because he failed to tell her about regaining his memory for all of an hour, yet she still talked to the bastard that was Bill Compton (who'd lied to her for months) just rubbed him raw! Surely Sookie couldn't equivalent his actions to Bill's deception. Bill had lied to her, let her get beaten by the Ratrays until she was nearly half dead just so he could feed her his blood and tie her to him. He'd deceived her throughout their whole relationship and he did all this not because he _loved_ Sookie, as he so often liked to protest. No, he did all of it because he was procuring Sookie for his Queen. The only reason he was King now was because he'd turned on Sophie Anne like the snake that he was and had somehow beaten the older vampire in a fight to the death…

And that made no fucking sense either!

Frustrated and angry, Eric clenched his mighty fists. A part of him wanted to rush across the graveyard right now and pull 'King' Bill from his resting place and shove a piece of wood in him, but that would only get a bounty on his own head and Eric was smarter than that. He'd wait until the time was right and then he'd strike, but still…"Prick!" he snarled out loud, chafing against the thought of continuously having to bend to the will of such an inferior vampire.

Which brought him back to Sookie…He hated that Bill had tasted her first, but he was soothed by her reactions to him. He could remember every little thing she'd done and said to him since he'd lost his memory. Every spectacular moment was seared into his brain. She'd allowed him into her heart and he was damned if he was going to leave it easily. As he continued to wait for his little telepath, Eric continued to pace, going over (in his head) all the arguments he planned to present to her about _why_ he didn't tell her straight away that he remembered.

_By the Gods! He could not remember a time when a woman had ever had him tied up in knots like this!_

Eric's relationships with human women rarely went past the fuck, feed and forget phase. One night tops and he was bored with them. And on the rare occasion when they _did_ get past one night—it had never been more than a week before he was on to the forget stage. Well, maybe Pamela, but that was more of a companion-childe thing, than a mate thing. Sookie inspired far different feelings in him. He'd shared blood with her and despite his utter shock at the mere idea; he could see himself forming a blood bond with her.

A blood bond was as good as marriage in the vampire world and it was an inclination that Eric hadn't even given a passing thought to, much less actually considered. In over a thousand years of walking the earth he'd never had the desire to have a human that attached to him. Never-ever! But Sookie _was_ different and if Eric hadn't already known that before his memory loss—the way she'd treated him _during_ it would've been proof enough. She could have taken advantage of him. Could've made him pay for his past sins, yet she'd protected him instead. She'd even made sure he _wasn't _taken advantage of by his own kind; many of whom would've loved to have seen him in such a vulnerable position. Sookie rarely failed to surprise him and her treatment of his amnesiac self was just another example of just when he thought he understood her, she went and did something that left him trying to figure out what really made her tick all over again. She was just so…Sookie. She had strength, courage and beauty, as well as the sweetest blood ever, and yes, it was all these things that kept him coming back for more too, b_ut,_ there was something else about her... something he couldn't put a finger on and it made him gravitate to her like a helpless moth drawn to a flame. It was as unexplainable as it was bothersome at times, because the simple truth was; as much as he considered her an annoyingly bad habit he really should quit. He couldn't. He wanted her with such a fierce longing that he simply didn't see and end in sight for it anytime soon—if ever!

His thoughts were interrupted when she finally rushed through the door, panting and out of breath. "Eric?" she called, quickly slamming and locking the door behind her.

He stopped midstride as she took a step towards the living room. Their eyes met and held and the silence got thick. Eric's body went still as stone, every ounce of unneeded breath left his body in a rush and a thousand different emotions crossed Sookie's expressive face as they stared across the few feet separating them. You could hear a pin drop and in those fleeting seconds, Sookie could feel him in her blood, calling to her, just as he could sense every nuance of her tangled emotions. It was an intoxicating experience. He felt the anger in her, simmering just under the surface, but it was overshadowed by a wave of relief and a yearning so tremendous, her entire body quivered with it. In that instant Eric truly appreciated what it felt like to have all of Sookie's fierce love and loyalty aimed his way. It literally robbed him of the power to speak.

Sookie's hand went to her chest as if to calm its rapid beating. In two strides he was before her, but she backed away, holding out a hand as if to ward him off. "Eric, don't…"

He didn't pause. Instead he continued to stalk after her until her back bumped against the wall of her foyer, halting her retreat.

"Don't what?" he asked softly, cupping her cheek.

Sookie swallowed thickly, fighting back the treacherous longing his touch inspired. "We need to talk…"

Her breathlessness told a different story and he leaned in, placing both palms flat against the wall, effectively blocking her in. "No, what we need to do is make up," he purred and lowered his head to kiss her.

_Oh crap! No-no-no!_ She turned her head away, neatly avoiding his kiss. "No. I can't. You lied to me—manipulated me, dammit!" She put both hands against his chest and pushed, but it was like trying to move granite. He didn't budge. She tilted her chin up doing her best to avoid that devastating blue gaze. "Just because you're stronger than me physically doesn't mean I'm willing…"

That brought him up short. Eric wanted her back in his bed, yes, but not like this. He sighed and took a step back. "I wish I could read minds like you do," he said almost to himself.

That got Sookie's attention and distracted her momentarily. "You do? Why?"

"Because then I would know what was going on in that head of yours." He paused and a small smirk curled the corner of his lips upwards. "Or maybe a better question would be; why do I care what is going on in that head of yours?" Sookie didn't even have the chance to be insulted, much less comment before he shrugged and said, "It does not matter because the truth of the matter is I _do_ care…" He sighed, "And that is something that both intrigues and disturbs me…"

"Why did you lie to me, Eric?" she asked, interrupting him. "Why didn't you tell me right away that you remembered?"

He shrugged. "It was never my intention to deceive you. I simply wanted you to realize there is more to me than you have previously believed." Sookie's breath caught and Eric took that as a good sign to press his issue. In a second he was right up against her again, his body hovering over hers. "I have the capacity to be tender, Sookie. I am not the one dimensional villain you have me pegged to be. I am over a thousand years old, I may not have ever loved anyone before, but I have been kind in that time." He dipped his head and his breath fanned her cheek, sending shivers racing along every nerve ending. "I want to be more than kind with you…" he whispered hotly, somehow managing to rub the long length of his 'gracious plenty' against her belly, even though he wasn't _that_ close!

Sookie's knees turned to jelly. _Sweet Jesus-Sheppard of Judea!_ How was she supposed to turn away from that? The fingers that were braced against his chest to push him away instead curled into his shirt and pulled him closer. "Eric…" she moaned softly when his head lowered even further and his lips brushed against the throbbing pulse of her neck.

He raised his head and their gazes met. "Yield to me, Sookie," he said; his voice rough with rising desire. "Let me show you how good it can be—what is possible between us."

Just then his lips latched on to hers and he kissed her, using all the infinite skills at his disposal to make her see things his way. Sookie's head spun. Her toes curled and all rational thought left her head at that point, because really, how could she_ not_ respond when an absolute master in the art of kissing was laying one on her? She wasn't 'Super-Woman' for God's sakes!

With a soft moan of surrender, Sookie's arms looped around his neck and she tunneled her fingers through his short blonde hair, pulling him closer now, rather than trying to get away. She hummed a low sound of desire and kissed him back with all the lusty enthusiasm coursing through her veins. As always, kissing Eric was perfect. Hot and so sensually thrilling that it made sex with another pale in comparison. He nipped at her bottom lip and Sookie's heart skipped a beat as she felt (as well as heard) his fangs click into place. She opened her mouth wider, kissing him deeply, her tongue mating with his while letting her blood flavor their kiss.

It was deeply vampiric and more than a bit erotic.

Eric's growl of approval rumbled deep in his chest. He knicked his own tongue with a fang so that their blood combined. Their kisses got even more intense as they shared their essence. He wedged a knee between her legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet altogether and pressing his body into hers so that his erection was positioned perfectly at the juncture of her thighs. Sookie whimpered, clutching at him tighter as she spread her legs, giving him access to do whatever he wanted to do to her. One of Eric's hands immediately slid up one thigh, he gripped her ass tightly in one big palm and pulled her roughly against him as he pumped his hips against her. Sookie cried out. The rigid length of him rubbed against her in just the right way, making stars dance across her vision.

_Oh sweet Jesus-she was going to faint! It was that-damned-good!_

She yanked her head back, breaking their passionate kiss to gasp for breath and uncaring as her head bounced off the wall behind her. "Eric! Please!" she panted, clutching him with her thighs and digging her heels into his lower back.

She was beyond reason, completely turned on and hungry for him as she clawed at his back, eager to touch his skin. She tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it 'pell-mell' across the room with a complete disregard to where it ended up. Her hands slid across his shoulders and down his chest, pausing to appreciate his rippling abdominal muscles before going for the waistband of his shorts. She tugged at the elastic, whimpering in her need to have him naked.

"I need you...now!" she moaned.

Eric didn't need to be told twice. In a heartbeat he ripped her shorts open with nothing more than a flick of his wrist. Her panties were shredded less than a second later and within a moment of that, he had two fingers buried up inside her as his thumb swirled lovely, delicious patterns across and around her clitoris. And just-like-that-he-oh-so-efficiently sent her soaring into her first orgasm

Sookie's eyes snapped shut and her mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy. She clung to him like a rocky-mountain-tick as she rode the waves of her climax. Eric meanwhile made good use of his time and got his shorts shoved down past his hips. He groaned low in his throat as his thick cock burst free, throbbing and eager to be deep inside her.

Desperate now, Eric simply could not wait another second. He bent his knees and with a quick upward plunge he thrust inside her in one deep push. He flattened a hand against the wall, panting for breath he didn't need. The tiny flutters of her previous climax was still fluttering through her, making her inner walls clench upon his cock over and over again. His balls tightened and he fought for the control he was famous for. He cursed low ands soft in his native tongue. She was so tight—so hot—it made his eyes cross!

Sookie made up his mind for him when she buried her face in his neck and bit him. "Move!" she growled against the taut flesh of his throat, his delicious skin was clamped between her pearly white teeth and Sookie bit down harder, marking him just as surely as he had marked her.

Instinct took over and he threw his head back, fangs flashing dangerously as he tore the flesh she gripped in her teeth right out of her mouth. His blood sprayed over them both and Sookie leaped forward, clamping her lips over his wound. Eric roared as he felt her drinking from him. It was so fucking hot. It was also too damned much and he shoved her against the wall as he proceeded to pound into her, fucking her in hard, powerful strokes that very quickly took him right to the edge. When his belly tightened and he felt his release rushing upon him, he buried his teeth in her and drank down her essence. Moaning as the glorious taste of his sweet Sookie washed over his palate, reminding him once again of how utterly delicious she was. Add to that her drinking from him and Eric was gone. He shuddered convulsively as he clutched her too him, sipping from her blood while shooting his cool semen deep inside her womb, marking her again as his...

**E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S****E&S**

_****Okay, now before you guys get all huffy on me…I know this didn't contain the shower scene I promised, but in my defense, Eric and Sookie just kind of took on a life of their own. The entire chappie changed as I got into the "fight/talk/making up" part. **_

_**I wanted Sookie to speak up for herself, yet forgive him too and I simply did *not* think Eric would wait to get her upstairs before claiming her again. I mean, our Viking would want to do the making up immediately. Right? Anyhow, this fic is going to be a little longer now, but since I already have the 'shower-scene' written (and after Sunday's epi) I can now *guarantee* mine will be way, way-*WAY* better than Alan Ball's was! (though I will not put myself against CH's version—we all know that was epic!)**_

_**Okay, I should end this here, but I have to ask cause it's just bugging me. What did everyone think of last week's epi? Did anyone (but me) think the whole dream sequence was stupid? Where was our *shower scene? And where the fuck has our beloved Eric gone? I love sweet Eric, but c'mon…*wimpy* Eric bowing his head over and over to fucking Bill? *excuse me—I'm puking now* It's disgusting!**_

_**Oh, and what about Eric killing a witch and pretty much starting the whole war while *ugh* Bill remains calm and rational and saves Tara! Oh and if next weeks promo is correct—he also saves Sookie too (with Alcide's help) while Eric is pretty much looking like a witch puppet! WTF is up with that? JesusHChrist! What the hell is wrong with AB? It's like he only browsed through the books. I swear he makes me sick. :(**_

_***sighs heavily* Okay—ranting here. Sorry, but jeez, it just pisses me off…ya know? This season was supposed to be for us E/S lovers and he barely gave them 30 minutes air time the entire season! WTF!**_

_**Okay, I'll go on and on…so enough from me…please click the button and feed the little be-yatch I call musie so she'll be fat and happy and inspire me to write tons of E/S fics that give us all the delicious Viking numminess we're missing in TB… :) ;)**_

_**Reviews are love people. :) :) Love the musie. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Dusted**

A fic by: Jenna

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. If I did, Bill would be exposed for the mealy-mouthed puke that he is. Sookie would stop being an idiot and Eric would always be naked! :)

This fic is dedicated; as always, to my buddy Carly. I love ya sweetie.

Thank you to everyone who's R&R'd this fic. The response has been amazing. You all are spectacular and your comments and feedback inspire the little beast in my head I call musie. :) Thanks again.

xoxo

Jenna

**Chappie 5**

Eric let Sookie slide ever so slowly down his body. They both let out a soft groan as he slipped out of her. His eyes were intensely blue, deep and turbulent, like the North Sea of his homeland. They had shared blood at the same time—twice. It was one step away from a blood bond and Eric wasn't sure how he felt about making such an enormous commitment to a human—even if that human was Sookie.

Sookie felt the difference between them almost immediately. Where before, Eric was like a closed book, guarded to the point that more often that not, she had no idea what was going on behind those hooded blue eyes, now she could *feel* him. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, he was there. Everywhere. His essence was in her veins and deep within her insides, breaking down her resistance and conquering her heart and her soul.

She took a step away from him, her mouth stained red with his blood and her eyes wide with wonder. "Why do I feel you…like inside me?" His arms crossed over his broad chest and a slow, oh-so-sexy smirk curled his lips upward, but before he was going to say whatever lecherous thought that was on his mind, Sookie held up her hand. "That wasn't an invitation for nasty talk, Eric."

His smirk turned into a blood-stained leer. "Oh but Sookie, my lover, you know you love it when I get…nasty." He proceeded to lick his lips, cleaning her blood off them. He took his time running his tongue along his upper lip, thoroughly getting every drop. He growled and his eyes closed in euphoria, savoring her taste once again.

"Eric, be serious! What's happening to me? Why can I feel you in my bones?"

He debated hedging the truth for all of a second, but tossed the thought aside as quick as it came. Having her accuse him of lying to her once today was enough. He didn't want to give her a reason to accuse him of such a thing ever again. Eric was a lot of things, but a liar was not one of them.

"We have shared blood…at the same time," he explained. "It has created a bond."

Her eyes nearly popped from her head. "A bond!" she gasped, "What kind of bond?" And just-like-that, the anger was back. Sookie completely ignored their nudity as her infamous temper exploded. "Just what the hell have you done to me, buster!" she accused, poking a finger into his chest.

He managed to push aside his distaste at being called such an ignoble name as 'buster' for a moment to calm her down. "Relax, Sookie. It is not permanent, but it _is_ deep just the same" he explained. She started to back away from him, but he put his hands on her shoulders and kept her close as he clarified what they were experiencing. "You willingly shared blood with me, Sookie, not once, but twice…" He paused as he decided whether or not to tell her that once more would result in a permanent 'blood-bond'. Again, he went with the truth. He wasn't a coward and unlike a certain fucking King he planned to dethrone, he did not want to obtain Sookie through deception.

"Come," he said as he took her hand and led her to the couch, picking up their discarded clothes on the way. He did not want to have this conversation naked.

Sookie took the clothes from him and pulled on her shorts and top, forgoing the bra and her lacey panties, which were shredded beyond repair anyhow. She shot him a disapproving look and bundled up the ruined undergarment in her bra and discreetly placed them on the coffee table, while Eric haphazardly pulled up his shorts so that they hung low on his hips, showing off, in Sookie's opinion, a far too distracting amount of pale, hard flesh.

He sank into the soft cushions of the couch and waited for Sookie to join him. Nervously, she sat down next to him, careful to keep a safe distance between them. She couldn't seem to think if she was touching him. "So what exactly does this bond thing mean?" she asked, wringing her hands. "Am I tied to you like forever now or what?"

He shook his head, sighed and stretched out his arms along the back of the sofa. This wasn't going to be a short conversation, might as well be comfortable. "No. We would have to share blood once more and then it would become permanent. Forever," he added, stressing the word in order to make certain that she completely understood their situation. Eric refused to give her any grounds to say he had manipulated her into bonding with him.

Sookie felt a bit lightheaded as panic set in. Her hands stilled in her lap and she gripped her hands together so tight, her knuckles whitened. "Eric, I—this is crazy! I haven't bought a new car because I can't commit to years of payments! How can I—?"

He leaned over and shushed her with a kiss. It was by far gentler than either of them was used to from him. "Hush, lover," he told her softly, scooting closer to her on the couch so that their knees touched. "You do not need to make any decisions now." He tipped her chin up so that their gazes met and held. "Sookie, in all my years I have never even considered a bond such as this." Her big brown eyes stared up at him without waver. She was listening intently. Good. "Even with Pam—I wanted her, but I made her my childe rather than blood bonding with her because I did not want that kind of responsibility with a human."

She made a face, and scooted closer to the edge of the cushion as if she was ready to fly off it at any moment, yet she stayed still, silent and quiet for several moments until she asked the real question on her mind. "Why me?" He looked surprised she'd ask such a thing, but Sookie needed to know it wasn't just because he loved the way she tasted. Did he want her or her blood? Or did he really love her like his amnesiac self had proclaimed?

"I mean, I know my blood's special and all, but..." She shrugged, worrying her bottom lip as she struggled to get her thoughts and feelings in order. "But you could have my blood without all this bonding stuff. So why are you even considerin' it with me? Why do you want me like that, Eric?"

He stroked his thumb along her bottom lip, wiping away the blood that was still smeared there. His blood. He couldn't deny the thrill it gave him to see his essence on her lips. To know he was inside her, running through her veins, it was beyond exciting, but there was also more to her than just her incomparable blood and delicious little body. "Why not you?" he asked instead. "I cannot deny that I desire you more than I've desired anyone or anything in a very, very long time."

Sookie's eyes drifted down his body. "Yeah, I can relate…" she told him with a smile, "but why a bond? Why would you want to tie yourself to me…forever?" she finished the last word on a whisper.

Eric took so long to answer; Sookie almost thought he wasn't going to. Finally he sighed and raked a hand through his messy blond hair. "You are different from any other human I have ever met, Sookie. You have a fire in you. It's as incandescent as your spirit. You say what you feel and think and you are fiercely loyal—even to those who do not deserve such loyalty." Sookie knew he meant Bill, but she didn't really feel like bringing _him_ up now so she remained silent. "And then there was Dallas and what you did for Godric…" He choked a bit on his maker's name and it was obvious he was still agonized over Godric's decision to end his own existence.

This was the side of him he'd allowed her to see that morning, up on that rooftop and Sookie's heart melted. "Oh, Eric, he didn't leave you—he just wanted to be free," she said softly.

"You eased his suffering when I could not."

"He loved you, Eric."

The dam he'd built keeping his sorrow for Godric at bay was cracking and Eric couldn't seem to stop it. His voice was ragged as he said, "I know, but it was not enough. I was not able to be there with him in the end…but you were."

Deep pools of red were forming in Eric's lovely blue eyes and Sookie's throat constricted. "He was happy," she whispered, her heart lodging in her chest at once again seeing this oh-so-vulnerable side of her Viking lover.

He nodded his head somberly. "I know. I could hear the peace in his voice."

"You—how did you hear that? You'd left."

Eric let out a long sigh and his words were very, very quiet, like a confession of sorts. "I did not leave entirely, I merely left the rooftop. I stayed in the stairwell so that I could listen to your conversation because…" He paused and very seriously debated lying at this point, but didn't. He had to start learning to trust her eventually. "Because I didn't trust you," he finally admitted. "I wanted to hear what you would say to him. I wanted to know why you were doing it." Blood red tears leaked from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. Sookie gently wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs. Surprisingly, he let her. "Yet you didn't react at all like I expected. You gave him hope. You wept for him. I was as surprised as he was that you gave comfort to a vampire who had done unspeakable things in his two thousand years."

"He deserved it. Godric was the most human vampire I think I've ever met."

He smiled. "I know and I found your empathy for him…fascinating. I believe that was the first time I realized you were far more than a tasty treat I wanted simply to fuck and feed on."

Sookie had to squeeze her thighs together at the 'fuck and feed' comment. The image was sinfully erotic, but she didn't give in to the urge to shove him back down on the couch and have her way with him again because she was too flabbergasted at hearing him openly discussing his feelings to jump him. He'd never opened up like this before. Not even when he'd had amnesia. Yes, he'd been loving and tender, but a huge part of his personality was missing when he'd been under the witch's curse. That underlying steely strength of character, determination and arrogant sensuality that was as much a turn on as it was annoying at times had been absent and she hadn't realized until today how exciting that part of him was-even if it made her want to slap him silly at times!

When she didn't reply right away, his natural cockiness rose to the surface and he gave her a lusty leer. "Though, I must admit when you smell like you do now, I still want to rub myself all over you and fuck you until neither one of us can see straight."

Sookie's hand went to her chest. Her pulse racing. Sweet baby Jesus! With no memories Eric had been beguiling and easy to fall for, but Sookie had to admit his amnesiac self didn't hold a candle to the Eric Northman sitting with her now, memories intact and showing not only the softer side of his personality, but the devil that lived inside him too. It was an intoxicating blend of good and bad.

_This_ Eric was devastatingly alluring to Sookie—it reminded her of 'dream-Eric' in Dallas. She shuddered delicately. "Eric...I don't know what to think. On one hand I never thought I could allow you-the real you into my bed or my heart, but...now...now I can't imagine you not in it, even though it scares me. And I know it doesn't make sense, but..." She shook her head, her feelings so jumbled she didn't know how to explain the myriad of emotions she was sorting through.

Eric could see she was confused, but he could also smell her arousal and for once he didn't pounce on it. Instead, he steered them back towards the conversation, once again surprising Sookie. "I once told you not to speak to me about love because it was an emotion I did not understand. Do you remember that?"

Sookie could only nod. Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara and imperceptibly, she edged closer to him, heart lodged somewhere in the vicinity of her throat as Eric openly discussed the 'L' word. She resisted the urge to pinch herself. Was this a dream? She sure as hell hoped not. She gave her arm a little pinch anyhow, just to be sure…

He tilted his head to the side as if studying her. He ignored the strange bit of torture she'd just given herself as he went on. "Well, I'm beginning to believe I understand it far more than I ever thought possible."

Sookie's heart stopped beating for all of a second, before it began a rapid, double-time beat that thundered in her ears. He didn't actually *say* the words, but her knees turned to Jell-O anyhow, and her stomach dropped to her toes too. In less than a nano-second it hit her like a ton of bricks why she was so moved by this side of Eric—the _'real'_ Eric. She was in love with him. Oh God! She was head over freaking heels—in love and not just with the sweet side—all of him. She ran the gamut of emotions with Eric and she had to admit she even loved the dark and dangerous, bad-assed Sheriff in him too! The realization was staggering, but Sookie didn't have time to ponder her mental crisis because he started talking again and since this was the first (but hopefully not the last) time Eric would ever let her see him like this, she wanted to savor each and every little word.

His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her just a bit closer to him. "You know, I never thanked you for what you did for Godric, but I will remedy that now." He head dipped and he brushed his lips against hers in a kiss so tender, it was heartbreaking, proving yet again, that yes, there were tons of layers to this fierce vampire. "Thank you, Sookie Stackhouse. Thank you for giving my maker a measure of peace in his final moments. Godric saw something in you—something real, and I see it too," he told her, nuzzling her cheek with his lips. His fingers trailed up her spine as his lips moved to her ear. He nibbled at the lobe there and Sookie trembled. "You_ are_ special," he whispered hotly. His breath caused goose-bumps to rise along her entire body. He drew back to stare into her eyes. "In over a thousand years, you intrigue me like no other."

It was too much. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper under his spell and truthfully, it scared the be-jesus out of her. "Eric, I want to believe you," she told him honestly, baring her own heart. "You seriously don't know how much, but you've said it yourself…you're the Master at manipulation." She took his face in her hands and stared deeply into his eyes. "I can't take another heartbreak, so I have to know…is it just gratitude for Godric that makes you treat me differently, or is it my blood?"

He seemed to mull that over for a heartbeat before responding. "You have spirit, a fire in you that is rare in breathers, but it is more than that."

Sookie almost took offense to the derogatory term, 'breather' but bit back her snarky retort. Eric would always be Eric and he would always see something lacking in the human race. She didn't like it, but in this she would have to compromise. She could almost hear Gran's voice saying, _'Pick your battles, Sookie.'_

"You do not bow to me and beg for my attentions like other women I have met and…" He gave her a wry smile, "I find that I enjoy our verbal sparring as well." He leaned down so that they were almost nose to nose. "You are, at times, too stubborn and you test my patience more than any women ever, yet it's not simply your temperament or gratitude or even your heavenly blood that draws me to you, though I_ do_ appreciate your charms…" His eyes skated down her body and he licked his lips. "All of them," he added with a leer and Sookie was instantly reminded of the sensual devil she met that first night at Fangtasia. "It is not for one specific thing that I desire you. It is for everything, all of those quirks that make you who you are. Those are the qualities that fascinate me Sookie. Those are the qualities I find myself falling in love with," he finished softly.

Her head spun._ Sweet Jesus Shepherd of Judea! _The man was dangerously attractive. _He should have_ _a *warning* label slapped on his forehead. Something that read; Imbibing in the Viking's charms can and will cause severe heart palpitations, dizziness and possible fainting spells!'_

She tried to get a grip on herself and her rioting emotions, but how could she after a declaration like that?

"Eric, I—" Her words drifted off. She honestly didn't know what to say. She knew she loved him, despite her utter desire _not_ to fall for him. She had, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. Why? She'd told his amnesiac self she loved him often enough, so why did it feel like her tongue weighed fifty pounds when it came to telling the 'real' Eric she loved him?

As if reading her mind he said, "You do not have to say anything, my lover. If we do decide complete this bond, we will both go into it willingly. I will never trick you again into drinking my blood. But you should know this…" He paused as if he were choosing his words carefully. "What we share now is deeper and more powerful than anything you have ever felt with another…" He wouldn't bring Compton's name into their private moments; even if it did still enrage him the younger vampire had had her first. He soothed his ire with the knowledge that his blood was far stronger and after today, any hold Bill Compton had still managed to maintain over Sookie would be eradicated. "But if we bond…the feelings will increase tenfold. You will, most likely, be able to hear my thoughts and I will be able to feel yours. It is as good as a vampire marriage, Sookie," he told bluntly, "but far more binding than your human version."

His explanation made Sookie's belly clench with both desire and dread. "Eric?" she breathed. "I—" She paused, her mouth dry again. She swallowed and licked her lips, stalling. This was all happening too fast. Did she really want this? "Can I think about it for a while?" His brows drew down and she hastened to explain herself. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to. It's just…well, to be honest, the whole idea kind-a just scares the dickens right outta me. I have a hard time makin' up my mind whether I should vote Republican or Democrat, Eric—much less takin' a vampire as my mate for life!"

His hand cupped her face and he wiped an errant drop of his blood off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I told you it was not something to enter lightly." He gave her a half smile and she relaxed into his touch. His thumb made lazy circles along the side of her face and his gaze strayed to her neck, where his bite was still visible. "And if I were to be just as honest," he told her softly, blue eyes clouding a bit in his confusion, "it disturbs me. This need for you. I have never wanted a mate. Have never even considered it before…" He shook his head, and raised his gaze to meet hers. "Not even Godric inspired me to want him forever, Sookie. So when you talk of fear…I feel it too. I simply do not express it as uniquely as you do," he added with a wry twist to his sensual mouth.

Sookie turned her head and placed a delicate kiss upon his rugged palm. "Then we can take it slow—well, at least slower than makin' this decision tonight?"

He nodded. "As long as you are still mine, I will wait for us to agree to a bonding between us."

"I'm yours, Eric," Sookie said quietly.

His expression reflected how pleased he was as he stood up and held out his hand to help her to her feet. She let him haul her up and into his arms. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "Good. Now I say we go upstairs, to your bedroom and celebrate us coming to an understanding."

Lord above—was that all the man ever thought of? Sookie pulled out of his embrace. "Unh-uh. No way, not until we've had a shower first, buddy! We've still got—" She stopped, blushing when his face broke into an expression that could only be called lewd and lascivious. "What are you thinking?" she asked warily. As if she didn't know! The man really did have S.E.X. on the brain!

He feigned a look of pure innocence. "I was simply thinking I'm all for showering together. Saving water and all that…It's good for the planet, right?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. That choir boy look didn't fool her. Eric was about as innocent as the devil himself! "I mean a shower…as in washing, Eric, not some naughty shower-sex-capades!"

His bawdy grin only widened and he had the audacity to give her a naughty wink to boot. "And who says we cannot do both?" he teased, taking her hand and whisking them pell-mell and quick as a blink of an eye up the stairs and into the bathroom.

The door slammed shut with a whoosh and before Sookie could gather her scattered thoughts after the mad dash upstairs he pinned her against the wall with his body. "Now lover…where were we?" he purred, dipping his head to lave the spot behind her ear with his tongue.

Sookie's pulse rioted out of control. "Shower…" she gasped, her words ending on a moan as Eric's tongue traced the vein that was throbbing in her neck.

"Mmmm…yes." He purred; sucking at his bite and making Sookie writhe under his hard frame. "How about I promise to wash all those hard to reach spots for you, hmm?"

Sookie's knees wobbled. It really wasn't fair that he was so delicious. What girl could resist an invitation like that? She could feel the hard ridge of his oh-so-gracious plenty pressed against her belly and it did some wild and crazy things to her belly. He drove her crazy—mentally, physically and her libido…? It was on hyper-drive when he was in the same room with her. She was well and truly caught by the Viking. Funny, how that didn't bother her like it used to.

Later, Sookie wouldn't remember what words she said when she agreed, all she knew was she by the time he maneuvered her into the shower, the hot water streaming over their skin, she was definitely on board the 'Bathe with your Vampire' bandwagon.

Eric ran his hands down the slick wet flesh of her back, fingers dancing along her spine until his palms came to rest on the soft curve of her ass. He squeezed the plump globes a bit roughly and Sookie gave a little moan of appreciation, stepped closer to him, her body already aching for the pleasure he gave her. Her hands rested against the hard wall of his chest as she blinked the water out of her eyes and gazed up into his gorgeous face. The water made his hair appear darker and slicked back as it was now, she could almost swoon at his utter yumminess. She had to admit, she'd never seen a man as stunningly beautiful as Eric Northman.

His lush lips curled into a smile. "You are looking at me as if you expect me to grow wings, sweet Sookie."

"Well, you _can_ fly," she teased back, enjoying the easy banter they'd settled into after their emotional heart to heart earlier.

He chuckled. A rich, husky sound that sent shivers racing up her spine. "Yes, I can." He leaned down to nip at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "I can also make you fly, can I not?" he murmured, placing wet open mouthed kisses along her shoulder.

Sookie's head tipped back, giving him better access to her neck. "Yes!" she gasped. "Oh God, yes!" she moaned softly when his lips settled over his bite and he started to suckle the tender flesh.

Eric's hands weren't idle as he nibbled on his mark. One large palm slid around her hips and down her quivering stomach to cup her mound. Sookie let out a soft, keening cry of pleasure as his fingers went to work on the sensitive flesh between her thighs. She parted them, giving him an open invitation to explore further. He didn't hesitate taking her up on her offer. One long finger slid inside her tight sheath while his thumb swirled lazy circles around and over the distended nubbin of her clitoris, making Sookie pant and writhe under the talented ministrations of his hands and mouth.

The hot water cascading over them only added to the steamy interlude and Sookie's head spun when Eric suddenly dropped to his knees and hauled her body right up to his mouth. He gave her belly a heated kiss before traveling lower. He gripped one of her trembling legs and pulled it up and over his shoulder, opening her to him fully. A low growl burst from him and the distinctive *snick* of his fangs dropping was heard above the water washing over Sookie's back. She glanced down, her breath catching at the sight of him kneeling before her, his gaze so hungry she swore he was going to gobble her up like a man starved.

"Sookie, my lover, you smell delicious," he purred, nuzzling his face into her wet folds.

"Eric! Please…" she said, not at all surprised that her voice was breathless and more than a bit whiny too.

"Please what, lover?" he asked, teasingly giving her nether lips a soft lick. She buried her fingers in his hair and tried to move him where she wanted him, but he couldn't be budged. Instead he smirked up at her and asked again, "please what, sweet Sookie? What would you like me to do?"

She glared, wanting to slap the look right off his face, but she was on fire, burning with need and he was the answer to her dilemma. "You know what!" she panted, but when he simply stared up at her, that devilish curl to his lush mouth and Sookie wasn't really surprised that he wanted to hear her say the words. She heaved a long sigh, too far gone now to be embarrassed. "Fine! Eric would you please put your mouth on me and make me come already?"

He bit back a chuckle at her peeved expression. "Gladly," he purred, cupping her ass in both hands and bringing her wet heat into direct contact with his lips and tongue. Sookie's head fell back and a long drawn out keen burst from deep inside as his mouth settled over her needy flesh.

_Sweet Jesus, he was so good at that!_

He wasted no time in making her fly. His oh-so talented tongue came out to delicately flick her clit, alternating between soft swirls around the little bundle of nerves to deliciously hard, firm strokes that very quickly had Sookie balancing precariously on the edge of sensual abyss. He slid two fingers inside her, crooking them in a 'come hither' motion so that the tips of his fingers stroked the soft, spongy tissue of that elusive spot inside called the 'G-Spot'. Sookie aided him, tipping back and bucking against his mouth, greedy for more of everything he was doing to her. She gripped the top of the shower door and rode his face to completion, screaming his name when he gave her that final lick and thrust of his fingers that sent her hurtling over the cliff and diving headlong into ecstasy.

Eric purred deeply, lapping at her sweet nectar before turning his head and biting deep into the femoral artery of the thigh still draped over his shoulder. Her taste was exquisite and he groaned as he felt her jerk and cry out, her body reaching another high from his bite. His cock got impossibly harder at the realization that Sookie came from his bite alone.

He pulled back, licking the wound and sealing it closed before putting her back on wobbling legs. He held her steady as he got back on his feet. His erection was almost painful by now and in seconds he had her spun around so that her back was to him. He gripped her shoulder and wrapped his other hand in her wet hair as he pushed her forward against the shower wall. His body blanketed hers and Sookie sagged in his embrace, moaning softly as the head of his cock nudged her swollen entrance from behind.

He bent his knees a bit, positioning himself. His fingers flexed on her shoulder, holding her in place. "Mine," he growled and with an upward lunge he buried his thick length deep within her body. Sookie's wail was long and high pitched as he filled her completely. Her cheek was pressed against the cool tiles of the shower, her fingers curling against the slick wall as he drove into her with forceful precision, each stroke more powerful than the last.

It wasn't tender, but it was spectacular.

"Eric! Oh God, yes, Eric, just-like…" He hit that spot inside her that made her see stars and Sookie's world tilted wildly. "Ooohhh…that!" she cried, her breath coming out in short pants that seemed to be in tune with each thrust of his hips.

Eric's hand tightened in her hair, pulling her head back as he plundered her body like the Viking he was and Sookie reveled in his brutal lovemaking. Her spine arched and she pleaded with him to go 'harder-faster!' Speeding up the driving force of his hips, Eric's eyes drifted down to where they were joined and the sight of his cock moving in and out of her, the sound of her firm rounded ass slapping against the toned flesh of his pelvis was easily the most sexually satisfying experience of his very long life. Finally, she was totally his. He angled his hips and thrust into her again and again, hitting her sweet spot on each upward plunge. Sookie's inner walls fluttered around him madly and he was sure she wouldn't last much longer. She was whimpering now, begging him to make her come. His fangs dropped and he buried his face in the side of her throat as he pounded her against the wall.

"Du är min, min älskare," he grunted roughly, his hand sliding from her shoulder to the back of her neck, holding her in a tight grip while fucking them both into oblivion.

Sookie's hands flattened against the wall and she pushed back and into each powerful stroke of his hips, driving him deeper and deeper until she wasn't sure where he ended and she began. She was beyond words now. Pure instinct took over. An *nnnnggg* sound gurgled from her throat when he slammed into her, his cock hitting her G-spot dead on. Her eyes snapped shut and her nails scrabbled against the wet tile, desperately seeking something to hold on to as he relentlessly drove her headlong towards nirvanna with the momentum of his thrusts. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she feared it might burst from her chest at any moment.

"Eric! Please…need…need to come…" she whimpered, desperate for release from the magnificent sensual torture he was giving her.

"I love how you yield to me, lover," he growled against her neck.

It was time to let her have her relief. His hand released her shoulder and slid down her front, pausing to tweak each of the hardened buds of her nipples before slithering down her wet, heaving belly to her mound. His fingers trailed through her wet curls to find her clit. He tugged on that sweet nub, using his thumb to give her the added pressure she needed. As her body tightened and her breathing hitched, he thrust up and into her in time with the movements of his fingers until her inner muscles clamped down on him and she took flight, shouting her release to the heavens as she climaxed hard.

Eric's fangs sank into the butter soft skin of her neck and it only took a second before he was following right after her. He pulled his teeth out of her throat to throw his head back as his orgasm was ripped from deep inside his belly. His roar was long and loud and he jerked behind her, his fingers flexing powerfully as he spilled his cum deep within the womb of the only women he'd ever given even a tiny bit of his cold heart to.

Later:

Sookie and Eric were curled up on the couch; their naked bodies, entwined and slick with sweat from their most recent bout of lovemaking.

He adjusted her on his lap, groaning softly when his softened penis slipped out of her. His eyes were drawn to her shoulder and his most recent bite and he placed a wet kiss there, nuzzling the wounded flesh. "Would you like me to heal these?" he asked, eyeing the other mark on her neck from their earlier romps.

"Mmmmm," Sookie moaned, shivering when his lips touched those tender spots. "Okay."

He nicked his finger on a fang and placed some of his blood on both bite wounds, watching as they healed almost instantly, leaving her skin smooth and as flawless as ever.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I would have thought you'd want me all marked up. You know the whole Sookie you are mine thing."

He smirked. "I do not leave bite marks all over your body to prove you are mine, Sookie. My blood is in your veins and my scent is all over you…You. Are. Mine," he said softly, yet with a steely resolve that Sookie had to admit she'd missed.

Sookie's eyes drifted shut languorously and she let out a contented sigh as she leaned back, reclining against the solid chest of her lover. They had been making love for hours. And while 'amnesiac-Eric' had possessed the same prowess in bed, without his memories Eric had lacked the arrogance to actually prove the boast he once made that his endurance was far above the average vampire. He never seemed to tire of her and they'd pretty much christened every room in her house today. "Okay, now I think I get the whole vampire stamina thing," she said, giving him a wry grin.

His chest rumbled with a lazy, relaxed purr and he made an *mmm* sound. "Oh really, and when did you finally get it? Was it after the shower, in your bed or perhaps it was while you were making your dinner and I fucked you on the kitchen table instead?"

Sookie giggled. She really should be blushing, but he was so damned sexy and she was so sated, she really couldn't find it in her to take offense to his crude language. "Oh, it was sometime after the shower, but before the couch," she answered evasively.

He tipped her chin and lowered his head to nibble at her bottom lip. "Oh, I'm not done with you, yet, my lover…"

Sookie's eyes widened, but whatever she'd been about to say was cut off when a firm knock sounded on the door and a voice neither of them wanted to hear tonight carried inside. "Sookie, I know Eric is in there with you…as his King, I demand that you open this door. Now!"

Sookie's eyes darted to the door and she froze. "Shit!" she gasped. "How'd he find you?"

Eric's low chuckle reached her ears and Sookie's gaze flew up to his face. Why the heck was he laughing? He knew Bill had been searching high and low for him!

"Eric, this isn't funny! Quick, we have to get dressed," she said desperately trying to scramble off his lap.

Eric let her go because it would embarrass his lover to be caught naked by her ex-lover, but he was also in no hurry to rush and do the King's bidding. He cringed as he remembered bowing to that puke when he'd lost his memories. He spotted her lacey teddy lying on the floor at his feet and picked it up before rising from the couch with the effortless grace of the predator he was. "Here my lover, put this on," he said.

Sookie snatched the garment away from him and handed him his sweat pants. "Come on…you have to hide," she pleaded, pushing him towards the cubby.

He pulled away from her with almost no effort at all. "From him?" His brow shot up and his lip curled in disgust. "Never."

Sookie gnashed her teeth at the drama unfolding. Cheese and Rice! This was the very last thing she wanted. But Eric didn't seem the least bit put off. On the contrary, he flashed a grin that was pure wickedness and sauntered over to the door as if fully intending to greet his King in all his naked glory.

"Eric!" she hissed, rushing after him to grab his arm in an effort to stop him. She motioned to the sweats in his hand. "Get dressed at least!"

Eric shrugged and stepped into the loose fitting pants while Sookie hurriedly pulled on her nightie and grabbed her robe off the floor where Eric had tossed it earlier when he'd initiated their living room sex.

The door shook with another firm knock. "Sookie!" Bill all but snarled.

Eric waited until she'd belted her robe. He loved her naked, but that was a sight for him and him alone. The fucking 'paper' King could wait till hell froze over before Eric would allow him to catch even a glimpse of Sookie's delectable body. Bill would never again have that pleasure. "Are you ready because I'd like to open the door before he decides to grow a pair and break it in?"

Sookie made a face. She was all for that too but…"He's your King. What if he orders you to leave?"

A devious smirk curled his lips upward. "I'd like to see him try," he said to her before opening the door as casually as if the place was his own.

Well, in a way it really was, she thought, holding her breath.

"Bill," Eric drawled in a blatantly false welcome. "What brings you by?"

Eric's broad shoulders took up the entire doorway, blocking Bill from Sookie's vision and she wanted to simultaneously shrink into the floor and smack Eric for greeting the younger vampire as if they'd seen each other only yesterday instead of the couple of weeks since he'd been missing.

"Where is Sookie?" Bill demanded, but it came out sounding more petulant than an order.

Sookie could only imagine Eric's amused smirk as he said, "You mean _my_ Sookie?" He stepped aside to allow Bill a glimpse of her standing a few feet behind Eric. "Why she's right here...where she's supposed to be," he added.

"Eric, please..." she entreated, begging him with her eyes to not rub salt in the wound.

Eric's shrug was self explanatory. he clearly didn't care what Bill thought.

Bill's eyes bugged as he put two and two together. "You bastard," he hissed and his fangs dropped.

Eric's fangs clicked in response and all Sookie could think was _'Oh crap-the you know what was gonna hit the fan now!'_

E&S**************************************************E&S****************************************************E&S

Hi everyone. Okay, first of all, sorry this is a little late, but as a lot of you know, I've recently had a huge move (from California to Illinois) and I have been insanely busy…

But hey, this is pretty much a double chappie...so it's like a two-fer! :) :) Yay!

Anyhow, their talk got to be a bit longer than I intended, but I was so pissed at how Alan-asshat-Ball made Eric just admit he loved Sookie-only to be kicked in the teeth when she said she still loved Bill. Ugh! I think Eric would be a little more *disturbed* to realize he'd fallen in love with her while under the witch's spell._ Not_ that I think he'd turn his back on her after that realization. I just think he'd refuse to be her whipping boy either!

Also, I had to add the scene at the end where Bill shows up because I am *so* disgustingly sick at where TB is going! I fucking knew Alan Ball was going to pull that shit! Ugh. "I just couldn't imagine a world without Bill in it…" I wanted to reach through the screen and smack her! WTF! Does she *not* remember Bill lied to her? Cheated on her? Oh and lets not forget how he let her get the crap beat out of her on purpose so that he could feed her his blood! God! I am so sick of Sookie being stupid where Bill is concerned, it makes me want to gag! Alan Ball is ruining the character of Eric and it's getting so bad that I swear I don't even look forward to the show anymore and that's just sad. I might just have to get my Skarsgard fix from his movies because I honestly don't think I can take another Bill/Sookie season. I'd rather have all my fingernails removed with a pair of pliers and no anesthesia!

Well, at least I can Bill-bash in my fics… right? lol!

Anyhow, enough of my rant. Sorry, but-grrr! it just bugs me so much.

Well, I hope you liked the chappie. Now, if you would, click the blue button and feed the musie so she'll feed me.

**Reviews are love… :)**


End file.
